nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World/Achievements
Achievements is a feature within Need for Speed: World. They were initially unveiled via the official Need for Speed: World website on April 3rd, 2013 with a greater amount of information being released on a daily basis.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9419214.page The feature was released through the application of an update on April 10th, 2013. An achievement is awarded to the player upon them completing a specific milestone for a given achievement track. Each achievement track has up to five ranks with each higher rank having a greater milestone than the previous rank. Achievements There is a total of 70 achievements available in Need for Speed: World and they replaced the driver statistics page.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9430154.page Statistics concerning a player's amount of collected cars, driver progression, Treasure Hunt streak and Beta status migrated towards their corresponding achievements following the release of the update. Statistics concerning customised cars, win/lose ratio, victory streaks, and total Cash earned did not migrate. Award Types There are four different types of awards that players can unlock. Each has a different set of requirements and caters to a specific aspect of Need for Speed: World. Collection Collection achievements are earned as the player increases their total car collection or with a certain manufacturer. Competition Competition achievements are earned as the player participates in Circuit, Drag, Pursuit Outrun, Sprint, Team Escape, and Treasure Hunt events. Customisation Customisation achievements are earned as the player alters their vehicles with aftermarket parts, performance parts, and ''Need for Speed: World''/Skill Mods. Driver Driver achievements are earned as the player reaches higher Driver Levels, earns Cash, and completes various gameplay milestones. Achievement Log Players can a view a list of available achievements via the Achievement Log menu. It can be accessed by clicking the circular D icon found to the right of the Need for Speed logo.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9421155.page The log shows the name and badge of all available achievements, and the amount of earned Driver Score points for completed achievement ranks are also shown alongside any remaining points that can be awarded for completing unfulfilled ranks. Driver Score Driver Score displays the achievements that the player has unlocked in the form of a numeric figure. It is shown alongside their driver name in various menus such as Event Lobbies, Post Race summaries, and Driver Comparison. Badges Each unlocked achievement badge can be attached to one of four slots adjacent to the player's profile icon. All earned badges can be placed in any of these slots, and upon being placed, are made visible to other players. All badges have a coloured border surrounding them that represents the rank of the achievement that the player has completed. The colour of the border denotes how many players currently online in Need for Speed: World have earned that specific rank of the achievementhttp://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9423193.page. Each colour represents a different scale of rarity; Rewards Each rank of an achievement has a specific reward that the player can unlock. The reward is shown to the player, and if the achievement rank is currently incomplete or has a reward that has yet to be claimed. Unclaimed rewards are shown with a gift icon ( ) in the bottom-right corner of any badges the player has completed but has not yet not redeemed the reward for. Achievement Cars Achievement cars are awarded alongside the completion of six specific achievement tracks.http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9427596.page References Category:Need for Speed: World Category:Awards